


Dogs

by RazzmatazzWillow



Series: Important OTP Things [3]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Vampire!Simon, this is literally just fluffy nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzmatazzWillow/pseuds/RazzmatazzWillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt from gabrielthetricksterarchangel: <i>who stops and asks to pet every dog they see and who rolls their eyes but secretly takes thousands of pictures because it’s just too cute!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dogs

One thing Simon disliked about being a vampire (and there were lots of things, but this was one of the big ones) was the seclusion. He hadn’t left the hotel in three days, because Raphael was still mad about the whole almost dying thing that happened when Simon had helped Izzy with a mission and only barely made it home before the sun came up. Raphael didn’t seem to care that it was “just a mild scalding” or that Simon had “had worse, Raph”. So, now Simon was stuck in the hotel until Raphael stopped coming up with stupid tasks for him to complete.

“I know I took accounting in college, but that doesn’t mean that’s what I want to do with the rest of my un-life!” Simon said, as Stan placed another pile of forms down on the desk beside him.

“Then why did you take it?” Stan asked, flipping through one of the files. Simon liked Stan. He didn’t fully understand the point of having Stan follow him everywhere, but he liked him. 

“Because,” he answered, snatching the file from Stan’s hands, and placing back in the correct stack, “it was safe. I would definitely get a job, and definitely have money. But I don’t need that now! I’m dead. Why do we even have so many accounts anyway?”

“Just because we’re dead, doesn’t mean we’re unlawful.” Raphael quipped from the door. “We still have to keep our books in order. Thanks, Stan.” He said, in an obvious dismissal. Stan nodded and left, smirking at Simon over his shoulder on his way.

“What?” Simon sighed. “More pieces of paper for me to spend eternity filing?”

Raphael smiled as he leaned against the door. Simon looked cute hunched over the desk, his hair sticking up at all angles, ink on his hands. “Get your coat.” He said, instead of answering. Simon looked up at that. 

“Really? Does this mean I’m not a prisoner anymore?” he jumped up, grabbing his jacket (technically Raphael’s jacket) from the back of the chair.

“You were never a prisoner” Raphael scoffed. “You were simply… busy.”

“That sounds very much like something someone who wants to convince themselves they’re not a hostage taker would say.”

“I’m not holding you hostage, you’re just too accident prone to be allowed outside without proper supervision.”

“Isn’t that what we have Stan for?”

Raphael shrugged, “Technically, yes. But that paperwork really needed to be done.”

“Uh huh, sure.” Simon was obviously unconvinced. “So where are we going?” they were finally outside, and the brisk night air felt refreshing on Simon’s skin.

“How about a nice walk?” Raphael asked, taking Simon’s hand.

“Really?” Simon asked, as he allowed himself to be steered. “No meetings, no mission, no life-or-death situation?”

“If you can make it through a walk in the park, we can talk about life-or-death.”

Simon smiled even wider at this. Knowing that Raphael truly cared about him, truly wanted to keep him safe, well, Simon didn’t think he would ever get used to it. 

It was winter, and with the sun setting early, there were still a lot of people about the streets. Simon could almost feel his heart leap as Raphael strolled along holding his hand, proudly. Rationally, he knew that none of these people they were passing cared about the two boys in expensive clothes holding hands, but he liked to think they were impressed that someone like him could land someone like Raphael. 

They entered Central Park, still bantering over the usefulness of Stan in his current position, before Simon stopped dead in his tracks. Dogs. Everywhere. 

Simon loved dogs. With a passion. He had always wanted one, but his dad had been allergic and after he died, Simon felt like he would be taking advantage of the situation by asking for one. He sometimes wondered if his love for dogs wasn’t one of the reasons why he and Luke got on so well, not that he would ever ask him that, of course.

“Simon?” Raphael asked, turning to face him, still holding his now slack hand in his grasp. “Are you okay?”

“Raph,” Simon started, gazing around. “There must be, like, forty dogs here, at least!”

“And that’s a problem because…”

“No! No, it’s the opposite of a problem.” Simon beamed, looking into Raphael’s eyes with sheer joy. “This is what heaven looks like.”

Raphael laughed. He watched as Simon walked further into the park, stopping every owner to ask if he could pet their dog. Simon was cooing at the dogs, asking them their names, making sure they knew what a “pretty boy you are!” Raphael couldn’t help but take out his phone and snap a few pictures. Simon’s face was lit up, with two dogs in his arms and another doing its best to climb up his back. 

Raphael had lived for nearly ninety years, and he would swear he had never heard anything as beautiful as Simon’s gleeful laughter. He recorded a video of him, in case there ever came a day when they were apart and Raphael needed cheering up. He prayed to Dios that day would never come. 

Simon frowned when the last dog had left the park. Raphael rolled his eyes, “It’s nearly eleven at night, nene, no sane dog owner walks through Central Park at this hour.” 

“But I miss them!” Simon whined. “They were so cute and fluffy.” He stared wistfully off into the distance. 

“Look, if you like them that much, and we don’t have any emergencies tomorrow, I wouldn’t be opposed to coming back.” Raphael looked at the stars as he said this. When Simon didn’t say anything, he looked down at him, almost caught off guard by the blinding smile being sent his way. 

“I’d like that.” Simon said eventually. He dragged Raphael in by the hand for a kiss before tugging him along to finish their walk.

When he wakes up the next morning to a big ball of excitable fur in his face, and Raphael giggling from the door, Simon decides he doesn’t need to go to heaven. Right now, it’s pretty good down here.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback would be greatly appreciated! You can follow me on tumblr chillade.tumblr.com


End file.
